


That one girl that

by writermon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: that one girl, that one girl that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermon/pseuds/writermon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma lives with Bobby since years and finally gets to know the boys her trainer told her about so much. While dealing with them, their moods and their past, present and future problems Emma has to fight her own problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one girl that

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quite old supernatural fanfiction I started and am willing to finish it, just because I love my best friend so much and her support and reaction on this was really awesome to me. Explanation: cursive = talk on the phone, bold = flashback/past

First Chapter- Devils Trap

The Girl threw the knife, but it apparently missed the aim.  
“Shit.”, she cursed, turned around and started to run. She looked into her backpack while she was running, but then she slipped and fell. She tried to get up but couldn’t do it fast enough and suddenly a gun mouth was pointed at her head.  
“Really? That’s what I taught you over the past years? Disappointing.” The girl started to breathe faster and faster while she looked at the gun.  
“It was just a bad run.”, She said.  
“Every bad run can kill you.” The person who held the gun at the girls head took it away and held his hand to her. She took it and stood up.  
“I know.” Suddenly the phone of the guy rang and he picked up, while the girl got rid of the dust on her trousers.  
“Okay.” Was all the guy said and hung up again. “We’re getting visitors, Emma.” The girl looked surprised at the man.

Emma stared down to the living room from the stairs and had a close look at the two young men, which just entered the house. They talked, but Emma couldn’t hear, what it was. Bobby had forbidden her to come downstairs. She sighed and rethought about the crap she did before. She should’ve looked where she was running while looking in her bag. “Is this holy water?”  
“That one is, this is whiskey.” Emma sat down and tried to hear more. Holy Water? Bobby told her to stay up till he tells her otherwise. This means, that something was going on. He usually trusted her with the one or other demon. But this one was something big, from what she could tell from her experience. Suddenly she heard Rumsfeld barking, but this ended within the minute it started. Then she heard a loud noise. She froze and heard a woman’s voice. She had to fight with herself that she wouldn’t go down.  
“Emma! Salt the windows upstairs and then come down here.” Bobby said.  
“Who’s Emma?” Was what the girl heard before she started to do what she got told. Then she went downstairs.  
“This is Emma. Emma, those are Johns boys.” Emma stared at the two boys.  
“Dean and Sam? I-it’s an honor.”, she said. Sam looked surprised at Emma.  
“Err, nice to meet you…”  
“I’ll explain you guys another time. Come on, Emma, help me here with the salt.” Emma nodded and followed Bobby. She looked back and accidentally ran into a doorframe. Emma heard the laughing from the blonde girl in the middle of the room but she didn’t hear what she said. After a short while she and Bobby came back to the living room.  
“Where is our father, Meg?” Emma couldn’t believe what she heard. Dean and Sam looked for their father? What was wrong?  
“He died screwing me. I killed him myself.” The blonde girl said and grinned. Suddenly Dean slapped her. Emma frightened about Deans reaction.  
“Bobby, doesn’t he know-” Bobby stood up and went to the room next to the living room.  
“Dean…You gotta be careful with her. Don’t hurt her.”  
“Why?” “Because she really is a girl.”, Emma said.  
“Exactly, she’s possessed. This is a human possessed by a demon.” Dean looked back at the blonde girl.  
“That’s actually good news.” 

“So, John Winchester is missing…?”, Emma asked quietly while she listened to the interrogation and the threatening exorcism.  
“Shush.”, Bobby said and went to Dean, telling him, that they were going to kill the human which was possessed by the demon.  
“Sam, finish it!” Dean said harsh, ignoring Bobbys concerns about the girls life. Emma put her hand on her mouth and stared at the brothers. And suddenly there came smoke out of the girls mouth and the demon fled out of her body. Emma stared surprised at the girl, who was still alive, but Dean kept on torturing her with questions while Bobby looked for blankets and water. When he came back he looked at Emma for a second, but she didn’t realize he did that, so he just went to the girl and put the blanket over her body and gave her the water to drink.  
“Sunrise…” “Sunrise? What does that mean?” Dean asked. But the girl was dead. 

“Take the book with you and take good care.”, Bobby said while Emma was staying behind him and staring at the floor.  
“Thanks Bobby, thanks for everything.” Then both were gone.  
“Are you alright, Em?”  
“What did just happen?” Emma asked.  
“It’s a long story.” Bobby began and started with a short telling of the current situation.  
“So, they got the colt and could kill the demon which killed their mother, huh?”  
“Yes, but this demon, its something big. I don’t know what’s going on, but its awful.”  
“Then I’ll go and help them.” Emma said, stood up and wanted to go, but Bobby held her back. “You can’t.”  
“But why not? Isn’t this what you always wanted me to do? Isn’t this what you trained me for?”  
“Emma… I know you want to help them, but with how you trained you are no big help for them.” Emma looked into Bobbys eyes.  
“I know, that you are lying. Why? This is all I wanted to do, since I got here and you told me everything about my family’s murderers. This is my whole life. And if this kills me, fine. But if I’m not going to them, I will hate me forever, for not moving a finger. I have to go.”  
“This is a fight they have to battle on their own.” Emma was quiet. “Believe me, your time will come.”  
“Fine. I’m going to train then.”  
“You guys will meet again, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr me up? writermon.tumblr.com


End file.
